


Return of the Ravens

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: The Ravens find their way back to Erebor long before the Dwarves do, bored out of their minds so you put them to work, using your new friendships with them to lighten the days of the Men who you care about, including a certain crush of yours. Last Chapter is Smutty.





	1. Chapter 1

Thranduil was stuck yet again in a dreadfully boring meeting. His ears perked up at the sound of distant flapping wings, for the past three weeks Ravens had been arriving daily from Erebor, he thought at first it was about some trade between the two Kingdoms, but was pleasantly suprised when he was handed the small joke etiquette card from the Raven’s small message bag, and the funny joke that had followed.  
These jokes were spread quickly through his Kingdom, lightening the atmosphere drastically, he had even began smiling for hours at a time without even noticing until Legolas pointed it out.  
Today was no different, he smiled widely and sat up straight as the small bird landed on the arm of his throne, pulling out the card from his bag, the King grabbing it, the Raven taking a small drink from the tiny cup of water he now kept by him at all times to offer the birds who had brought him such joy as he held the small card quietly memorizing the instructions, trying to guess the joke before he heard it, as he always did.  
The bird took a deep breath and took a step away from the small cup before as he began his joke.  
Raven, “Knock knock.” Curling one foot into a small fist and gently tapping the arm of the chair before standing on it again, causing the Kings smile to grow wider.  
“Who’s there?”  
Raven, “Banana.”  
His face twisting trying to figure out where this was going as he read the cards last instruction, “Banana Who?”  
The Raven stepping forward taking the card and placing it back into the bag as the King and the other Elves in the room stared in confusion.  
Raven, “I was warned this joke was not meant to make you laugh, the rest of the joke comes later.” Nodding his head before flying away.  
The King squinting his eyes and looking to his son.  
Legolas, “What is that supposed to mean?”  
The King shrugged, “I suppose we shall have to wait and see.” There were 7 more Ravens that arrived all through the hour, all giving the same joke. The Kings face now blank and his right eyebrow twitching, chin resting in his palm as he leaned on the armrest with his legs crossed, his top foot bouncing quickly, as he pondered what could possibly be funny about being told banana 8 times, his foot halting as he heard yet another Raven, straightening up some, unable to stop his eyebrow twitching at the possibility of hearing banana yet again, Legolas stepping closer to the throne to be able to hear the joke better.  
The Raven just as the others did handed the card to Thranduil, his eyes scanning the card and his eyes stopping on the second part in shock, ‘not again’ he thought to himself, as the Raven prepared himself to start.  
Raven, “Knock, Knock.”  
Thranduil fought to make himself sound cheery, “Who’s there?”  
Raven, “Orange.”  
Thranduil took a deep breath forcing his face into a small smile, his eyebrow twitching again, “Orange Who?”  
Raven, “Orange you glad I didn’t say banana?”  
Legolas slapped his hand across his mouth and took a few steps away as he started laughing, not at the simplistic joke, but at the sheer agrivasion the start of the joke had unleashed on his father. The King placing his hand over his eyes as his shoulders shook and his body went into a few minute long burst of involuntary laughter, it’s way of destressing himself from the last hour of irritation. Dropping his hand as he hears another Raven land next to the other.  
He wiped the tear that had fallen from his eye and cleared his throat as he looked at the second Raven. This one smaller, and much younger, breathing heavily showing he had never been sent this distance before, but still trying to hold himself up proudly beside his big brother. The larger Raven looking to his brother still drinking from the cup and saying, “It’s ok Teo, take your time.”  
Teo now done drinking and stepped next to his brother and looked to the King looking at him kindly, “Two Elves walk into a bar, the Hobbits all laugh and walk under it.” Nodding his head as he finished the joke, snickers were heard throughout the room as they all came to understand the joke as the Kings mouth twisted into a large smile as he burst into laughter again along with his son. Two and his brother nodding and plumpin up their feathers proudly as Teo took another small drink before they both flew off.  
The final joke of the day had just arrived, finding the King in his room at his desk going through paperwork from the day.  
Thranduil, “Would you mind staying while I write a reply?”  
Raven, “Of course, Not a problem Your Majesty.” He walked around inspecting the Kings desk and room as the King offered him a small plate of fruit from the large basket in his room.  
Thranduil, “How do you all come up with these jokes.”  
Raven, “Thank you.” Taking a small bite of a grape. “One of Thorin’s Company taught us.” Eating the grape again.  
Thranduil, “Which one?”  
Raven, “The shorter one. Not sure about the name. Nice though, really nice.” Finishing the grape as the King writes out his small letter addressed to 'Mystery Member of Thorin’s Company’ but in the contents making an assumption it had to be one of the two Hobbits being the shortest.  
Thranduil, “Could you deliver this to the one who taught you the jokes please?”  
The Raven turned to allow the King to place the small note into his small bag, closing the upper flap, finishing the last two grapes then leaving, flying back home.


	2. Chapter 2

All the ravens returned shortly after the battle at Erebor, they mostly just lined the halls on heir pitches waiting for a dwarf to send them somewhere else. You feel bad for them and send them out with little cards that have jokes on them, even teaching a few knock knock jokes, also with cards to assist the confused dwarves along through the knock knock joke etiquette. 

The dwarves were soon happy and their laughter echoed through the halls. One day you got a brilliant idea, you started sending them to Thranduil in Mirkwood. 

After three weeks you got a very strongly worded letter informing you that now all the birds and animals in his kingdom were telling the same jokes and ended it with “OF COURSE IM GLAD THEY DIDNT SAY BANANNA!!! WHAT IS IS WITH HOBBITS AND FOOD JOKES!!!” Causing you to burst into hysterical laughter in the middle of one of Thorin’s meetings, much to the others confusion as you stepped out until you could stop laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

After you ran out of jokes to teach the Ravens they tended to follow you around, just picking out random phrases you said and repeated them to random people in the Mountain and Greenwood, confusing everyone at the randomness of their messages with no meaning or relevance to anything they could think of.  
Occasionally you would even recite lines of your favorite plays which they would recite as well, some of them even making their own costumes and overacting their roles for a laugh or added drama.  
…  
They found you one day in the records room, on the very bottom floor of the Mountain, where filing went to die. You were more than infuriated with the Dwarves systems of just leave it here, I’ll get to it later filing system. You went through each office collecting each and every unfilled paper to take down to the records room and you began your organizing.  
Spending several hours a day with a pile of snacks to fuel you through the Mountain of papers surrounding you. As you sorted you would sing to yourself, drawing the attention of the Ravens. One song especially set the rhythm you sorted to, and within weeks the Ravens were flying through the Mountain forming a choir, designating parts in each group, sharing the song with the Dwarves then out to Greenwood.  
…  
Thranduil was in his Throne room, draped across his Throne with his head resting in his palm, tapping his eyebrow and chewing softly on one of his fingers, as a Noble Elf was complaining to him about several of the members on the council, that they were not following the codes he had set out for his advisors, later finding out that he had tried to bribe them to do his bidding but failed drastically.  
As the Noble Elf left the Throne room he caught the sight of the flock of Ravens flying though the open door, his mind flashing back to the last message he had received, “Never enough pens, 20 axes for every pen, and they’re always blue.” Perplexing him, badly enough he sent you a pack of pens in varying colored inks, hoping to assist you in your tasks.  
They flew in and landed on the stairs below him, glancing up at him as he straightened himself and gave them a soft smile as they started their song, the room filling with their childlike voices, making his smile grow as he enjoyed their song.  
…  
Let’s start at the very beginning  
A very good place to start  
When you read you begin with A-B-C  
When you sing you begin with do-re-mi  
Do-re-mi, do-re-mi  
The first three notes just happen to be   
Do-re-mi, do-re-mi  
[Maria:]Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti  
[spoken]Let’s see if I can make it easier  
Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to Do (oh-oh-oh)  
[Maria and Children:][Repeat above verse twice]  
[Maria:]Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-doSo-do!  
[Maria: (spoken)]Now children, do-re-mi-fa-so and so on  
are only the tools we use to build a song.  
Once you have these notes in your heads, you can sing a million different tunes by mixing them up.  
Like this.So Do La Fa Mi Do Re  
[spoken]Can you do that?  
[Children:]So Do La Fa Mi Do Re  
[Maria:]So Do La Ti Do Re Do  
[Children:]So Do La Ti Do Re Do  
[Maria:][spoken]Now, put it all together.  
[Maria and Children:]So Do La Fa Mi Do Re, So Do La Ti Do Re Do  
[Maria:][spoken]Good!  
[Brigitta:][spoken]But it doesn’t mean anything.  
[Maria:][spoken]So we put in words.   
One word for every note. Like this.  
When you know the notes to sing  
You can sing most anything  
[spoken]Together!  
[Maria and Children:]When you know the notes to sing  
You can sing most anything  
Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to Do  
Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti DoDo Ti La So Fa Mi Re  
[Children:]Do Mi MiMi So SoRe Fa FaLa Ti Ti[Repeat 4x as Maria sings][Maria:]When you know the notes to sing  
You can sing most anything  
[Maria and Children:]Doe, a deer, a female deer  
Ray, a drop of golden sun  
Me, a name I call myself  
Far, a long, long way to run  
Sew, a needle pulling thread  
La, a note to follow Sew  
Tea, a drink with jam and bread  
That will bring us back to  
[Maria:][Children:]Do … So Do Re … La Fa Mi … Mi Do Fa … Re So … So Do La … La Fa Ti … La So Fa Mi Re Ti Do - oh - oh Ti Do – So Do  
….  
They didn’t stick around after the song, finishing then quickly flying away to return back to the mountain. The song engraving itself into his mind, causing him to hum it to himself over the next week, until they returned with yet another song. Feeling that someone was going to a lot of trouble to keep a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

You were sent to help Bard with a problem he was having with his counsel. After you solved his problem with a very strongly worded statement and a stern glare at the perpetrator, you and Bard relaxed on a large balcony attached to his new house, admiring his view, spotting Fili and Kill being flirted with by a group of Dwarrows. Both sarcastically adding your commentary to their conversation from the distance, fanning yourselves and leaning and playfully touching each others shoulders mimicking their actions as you spoke.  
Bard, “Oh you’re so strong. Your shirt looks so good on you, but it would look better on the floor in my room.”  
You, “Oh, Your Majesty, you dropped something, My Jaw!”  
Leaning on each other and laughing as the Princes slunk away as Fili sacrificed one of his daggers, to cause a distraction for the Dwarrows. Little did you know your flock of Ravens were silently listening in.  
…  
King Thranduil, Legolas, Thorin, Dain, Bard and the Durins were all in a meeting, when the same group of Ravens landed in the center of the table, acting out your conversation from earlier. Thranduil watched them turning a shade of pink, as Legolas bit his lip holding in his giggles, Bard fought to hide his laughter, turning red, as the others snickered quietly until the end when they flew off, they all burst into laughter, breaking up the tension that was in the room earlier.  
Dain, “Whoever is feeding them these lines are genius.”  
Fili, “Whoever it is I like them.”  
Kili, “They know their stuff.” as he flexed until Dwalin swatted his shoulder as he almost got hit in the face.  
Dwalin, “Definitely got a thing for Royalty.”


	5. Chapter 5

It was the night of the Company weekly dinner, and Bombur had asked you to grab the final ingredient for one of his ancient family recipes. So you had scribbled it down on a folded slip of paper and shoved it in your pocket as you headed into one of Thorns’ several meetings that day.  
Afterwards you were sent back to your office with another giant stack of papers to proofread, sort and send off to the proper people. Thorin caught you at the door, “Could you send this to King Thranduil, he always takes ages to respond to my letters, maybe I’ll get a faster response if you send it?”  
“Sure..um..” you looked at the giant stack you were barely managing to keep steady and turned sideways a bit, “Just slip it in my vest pocket, I’ll handle it.”  
“Thank you. This Mountain would crumble without you!” smiling at you as he walked off.  
When you got back to your office you spotted the group of Ravens that were always camped out there, smiling at them, “Would one of you send a message to King Thranduil for me please?”  
They all happily nodded, silently voting and the winner stepping forward and you slipped the note into his little bag, “Thank You.” and he flew off.  
As you sorted the last of the papers you reached into your pocket as you mumbled, “What was I supposed to bring again?” your eyes went wide as you spotted Thorin’s letter, gasping as you looked at the Ravens, “Could you send another note for me, please, sorry.”  
The Raven who came in second place stepped forward, “Not a problem.”  
as you pulled out a piece of paper scribbling something on it and folding it around Thorin’s letter and giving it to her and she flies away, your eyes run across your desk and you mumble, “Cabbages…it was cabbages.” as you said “Goodnight” to the Ravens and went to the Market.  
…  
Thranduil is lying across his bed on his back, kicking off his boots and pulling the covers over himself as he let out a groan as his long day of meetings caught back up with him. Taking in a deep breath as he heard a Raven fly in through the window, landing on his chest gently, and smiling at the King, “Good Evening Your Majesty.”  
“Good Evening.” Accepting the note the Raven handed him, recognizing the handwriting, mumbling to himself, “Cabbages.”  
The Raven cocked it’s head to the side, “Is that your response?”  
He glanced back at the small bird, smiling, “No. Thats all it says, cabbages.” flipping it over and even unfolding it, his eyebrows raising as he sees the sketch of him lounging on his Throne, admiring the skill, and chuckling as he spotted a group of women, well the backs of their heads, all pressed against each other with hearts above their heads, brightening his mood severely. “Please tell them Thank you, It was just what I needed.”  
The Raven nodded and flew off to deliver his response.  
A few hours later he got the second letter, smiling at the second Raven who waited for his response, “There’s some fruit over there, help yourself.” The Raven nodded and flew to the table and started browsing the spread. Thranduil read Thorin’s note first, groaning as he scribbled a response, and glancing at the second, smiling at your handwriting. Reading, “Sorry, I sent my shopping list in the place of Thorin’s note, sorry for the confusion.” chuckling as he once again flipped the folded paper over, carefully unfolding it and finding another sketch of him.  
This time it was him sitting next to Thorin at a dinner, both avoiding each other with Thorin’s thought bubble in Khuzdul runes with exclamation points and a small hammer as he chugged back his ale, Dwalin next to him shoveling cookies into his mouth with a heart above his head in a bubble. Thranduil was sitting with his elbow resting on the arm of the chair with his chin on his finger with the rest spread along the side of his face, looking straight on with a thought bubble with writing in Elvish, “If I leave now, I will still have time for pie.”, as Legolas sat next to him matching his Father’s straight face as he examined his cup, his bubble also in elvish, “I could be at archery practice right now.”  
This drawing making him laugh louder at how close you had gotten to his thoughts, recognizing the designs on the wall, that dinner was last week, he silently ran through the guest list, consisting of twenty Men, the only women being the ones who were playing the music that night, the only enjoyable part for him that night. His mind wandering to the woman he hoped it was, grabbing another sheet of paper and scribbling a note for you, double checking the contents before writing the names of the recipients on them after folding them and placing them into the waiting Raven’s bag. Feeling somewhat anxious as he watched it fly away, hoping you would react the way he hoped, groaning as he threw himself on his bed again, rolling into a burrito in his covers.  
…  
The dinner was in full swing as you told stories and joked as you helped yourselves to the large spread. Your eyes darted up as a Raven flew into the room, you lifted your hand for her to land on, lowering your hand as it folded its wings, grabbing its letters as you set her down on the table next to you putting food on a small plate with food on it for her. You grabbed the one for Thorin calling out, “Thorin, letter.” as you passed it through the chain of Dwarves between you.  
He opened it and quickly read it calling to Ballin a few seats down, “Told you he’d agree.” glancing back to you, “Thank you, knew he’d rush it if you sent it.” shooting you a wink. You rolled your eyes as you looked back to your letter, unfolding it, reading, “You have an impressive memory, to recall all those details after I left. I’m curious to see what you could manage if I had actually posed for you. If you’re up for it, let me know.” As you read the last sentence you choked on your drink, drawing the gaze of a few Dwarves, the rest watching Film and Kill acting out a fight they saw earlier. Bofur gently patted you on the back as Bilbo leaned in asking, “You alright?”  
You cleared your throat and wiped your face with your napkin as you shoved your note back into your pocket. “I’m fine. Thanks.” As you fought the blush on your cheeks.  
…  
A few days later you were in your office, as a Raven landed on your desk, you opened the note that it brought, both sides were blank. You wondered at who could have sent it, when you heard a velvety voice behind you in the doorway, sending goosebumps over your body, “You never replied about my offer.”  
You drew in a quick breath as you turned on your chair, crossing your legs and resting your hand on the back of it as your eyes landed on the King in the doorway, “I want sure if you were serious or not. You’re a busy Man.”  
A smirk ran across his lips as he walked into the room, grabbing a chair along the door and set it down next to yours, glancing over your desk as he sat down and crossed his long legs. Reaching over to grab a paper in front of you and skimming it quickly before returning it and grabbing another, his eyebrows raising, “So you are the one streamlining our Kingdoms’ interactions, I used to have a simply tedious pace for working with Erebor, I hope I haven’t irritated you with my slow replies.”  
“Thorin mentioned something about it, either way it doesn’t matter to me, keeping Thorin focused on what’s in front of him is the hard part.”  
He grabbed another paper, smirking again as he found a sketch of him stroking his Elk’s neck, “You even captured to emotion in his eyes, impressive.” handing you the paper, making your voice crack and your mind go blank. He quickly stood and started rummaging through your stacks pulling out each and every sketch he could find as you froze just watching him, commenting on each one, stopping on the last one, squinting at it, “This one is just Thorin and Dwalin whispering.”  
You whispered, “At the top.”  
He looked again spotting his fingers resting on the edge of the half wall and his eyes and the top of his head popping up through a plant, making him laugh loudly as he looked at you, “I think I enjoy your candid sketches best.” His eyes darting up as he spotted Balin walking in with an armful of papers.  
Balin spoke as he walked in, “Here’s the last set for tonight.” Stopping as he spotted the King, bowing his head slightly, “I didn’t know you had company, sorry.”  
Thranduil, “No it’s alright, I was just leaving.” rolling up the drawings facing him so Balin wouldn’t see them and headed out through the door, shooting you another smile behind Balin’s back.  
Balin set down the stack and whispered to you in Khuzdul, “What was he doing here?”  
You smiled up at him, whispering in return, “Oh, it’s nothing. Yesterday Thorin gave me a letter to send him, but I ended up sending my shopping list by accident, he told me the mix up made him laugh. Getting a note with nothing but cabbage on it.”  
Balin let out a small chuckle, as he patted you on the back gently, “Oh, well, let me know if you need anything.” as he chuckled again as he left the room, shutting the heavy door behind him, groaning as you set your head down on the desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Building up the relationship with the Elf King. (Smutty)

Finally free. The forest racing around you as you sped through the high braches of the impossibly large trees managing to slip free from the sight of the stunned Elven guards who barely caught a glimpse of you before you’d vanished again. Gripping the bag slung around your chest and secured to your belt as you stopped, pausing to ease yourself closer to a group of birds before settling down on the large branch. Flipping your sketch book open grabbing your pencil and pens before easing through your first sketch, barely finishing as they decided to fly off someplace new.  
Relaxing through your next search pausing for a few more sketches of the various butterflies and dragonflies as they curiously inspected you then flew away as well. Your body finally loose after managing to settle all of the affairs in Erebor granting you three days for yourself, three days you chose to explore the forest, something King Thranduil had stated quite rapidly once to your Company, that you all would be granted safe travels through his land and always be welcome. A statement you greatly hoped would still remain true or you’d find yourself back in the dungeons.  
Somehow through your winding path you’d slipped through a small opening into the mountain fortress inside allowing you greater access to more subjects for sketching. Gardens, animals and even a flash of the King who seemed to be in a slightly irritated mood with Guards scurrying back and forth. Dropping from your perch as you reached an open plain with the Royal herd of Giant Elks, including the King’s giant steed that eyed you releasing a snorting grunt relaxing the rest of his herd as your face flashed up from his memory of you being an ally to the King.  
Nearing the end of your sketch a large shadow fell upon your sketch book, the Giant Elk who had apparently ignored the calls of the King was still holding his majestic stance holding out his chest with his antlers held high to emphasize his size, something that drew the King’s suspicion, glancing up you spotted the King peering over your shoulder with a small smirk. His velvety voice nearly purring out, “I take it you’re the mysterious creature that slipped past my Guards in the forest?”  
A quick smile forced its way to your face, “Yes. I’d apologize but they never did say to stop, though one did shout out *rapidly spitting out a mumbled word* ‘trespasser’, (in Quenya), not really sure what that means, but how he said it I’m sure it rings true…”  
He smirked brushing back his long robe and settling down beside you releasing a soft chuckle, “Trespasser”  
You blinked keeping your eyes locked on his before releasing a quick giggle, “That makes much more sense for him to shout.” Turning back to finish your sketch as the King leaned in over your shoulder finding himself resting his chin on it by the time you’d finished and reluctantly sat up again after to claim your book to flip through it.  
Blindly asking you as he turned the next page, “Have you eaten?”  
“I have some jerky.”  
His eyes meeting yours with another smirk, “That’s not what I asked.”  
“I’ve already taken up so much of your time. I’m done with your steed if you still needed him.”  
The Elk had come to inspect your sketch as well proudly snickering to the others at your successful sketch, moving to join them again while the King chuckled again, “I was calling for him to investigate the source of this mysterious creature slipping my Guards, whom I’ve managed to meet by chance. These are incredible. Let’s eat something.” Rising to his feet clutching your book and offering you his hand to help you up. Reluctantly accepting it, you joined him and followed after. Claiming the seat at his side in his small private dining room in the Royal Wing accepting the meal he’d ordered prepared when he spotted you, feeling his eyes trailing each of your moments with a small smile as he loaded his fork with the sliced and chopped fruit before him, “Do you miss the Shire?”  
Your eyes met his with a partially curious expression, “I suppose, though I only spent the night there though at Bilbo’s, just the once.”  
His eyebrows rose, “Really, where are you from then, if you don’t mind that is.”  
“I was born in Tirion.” His eyes widened as his breathing faltered as he eyed you curiously again, “Lived in the Blue Mountains after we sailed east, My Grandmother was the Hobbit, if you’re wondering. The height throws people.”  
“What part of Tirion?” Hoping for some trace of your true rank.  
“My house was in the shade of the Singing Spruce Forest, my Father was among the Palace Guard, Gradiaon, My Mother and I harvested the forest for supplies to fashion bows and arrows to arm the Guards.”  
“I remember your Parents, I met them briefly, though, they were ranked higher than I was at the time.” A soft chuckle escaped him as you offered him another small smile.  
“I’m sure the would be greatly impressed of your rule. They always spoke fondly of your Father.”  
A quick sparkle flashed in his eyes as his smile grew, “That’s kind of you to say. I’m sure my Father would have been impressed to have seen you again.”  
“Not really,” His eyebrow rising again, “Last time I saw him in Tirion he ended up with a bucket of honey spilled over his head after he startled me.”  
Thranduil let out a curt loud laugh at the image before drawing a long breath to try to regain his composure only to break into softer chuckles, “That was you? Oh, he was furious about that. He understood he provoked it, but he was furious.” His laughter growing as he filled you in on his several attempts to clean it from his hair before finally succeeding only to smell like honey for nearly a month after, leaving you both wiping your cheeks from laughing so hard.  
..  
After your brief lunch you’d been shown the room he’d wished you to stay in during your stay before having to leave for another round of meetings and errands allowing you to explore some more. Strolling back to join you again for another meal only to find your room empty leaving him to sigh and start his search trailing the various whispers and hints from his people to find you again.   
The search ending as a pencil fell at his feet, his eyes glancing up only to see you dangling upside down from a branch from your knees secured to it with a rope around your middle with your arms below your head managing to secure your book sketching the vain finicky but beautifully plumed birds that only tolerated the King with his dazzling gowns in their presence. Another smirk finding his face as he collected your pencil and looked back at you, “If you wanted to sketch them all you had to do was ask.”  
You smirked back at him, “And have them posing like your elk, I prefer them relaxed. They haven’t tried to peck at me in nearly an hour yet, I think I’m growing on them, or they’re just tired from their short rage.”  
He chuckled again, “Come down, you should eat something.” You sighed closing your book and raising yourself up to sit on the branch before untying yourself and climbing down. The King collected your book to flip through and examine you new sketches including one of him from your lunch complete with a smile as he rose his glass for a sip leaving him to pause on it with a growing smile at the obvious fondness you placed into his sketch. “Have you ever done a self portrait?”  
“No.” His body lowered to claim his seat once again as you claimed yours before settling your book before the empty seat beside him.  
“You should. In fact, consider it a request, for my growing collection of your art.” Your lips parting at his request drawing another spark in his eyes as he eyed your parted lips feeling a growing urge to lean forward and kiss you in your silence.  
“I, I’ll complete it tonight then.”  
His smile grew, “Take your time.” Eyeing you adoringly again knowing even a sketch with your own hands and skills could never contain your true beauty.  
..  
Night fell soon enough as the last of your sketches was completed, shortly after your dinner with the King, which only added to the near crumbling of the massive wall you’d built around your heart as his loving gazes deepened and his voice rarely rose above a seductive purr leaving you nearly burning up as he was called away, leaving you only one choice to head out for another brief trip on your own to cool down, though without very much success.   
A large nest across from the king’s balcony drew your attention becoming the subjects of your final sketches, after which you’d noticed the shifting from the small eggs drawing a gasp from you at the sight. Turning behind you your knuckles gently rapped on the large window pausing the steady breathing from the now sleeping King, his rising and trip over to the window cautiously eyeing the shadow spread across his floor until he spotted your back as your knuckles rapped again. One soft sigh later he’d crossed the floor and opened the window glowing softly in the moonlight as he admired the soft glow coming from your exposed arms neck and face, leaning through the opening slightly resting his arm on the window frame beside him, “Have you been locked out here this whole time?” Mentally pleading to himself that you hadn’t heard him moaning and whispering your name earlier through his bath.  
Your hand reached back curling your fingers around his chin turning his face to view the shifting eggs as you whispered, “They’re hatching.” Readying your book as he leaned on your back and shoulder once again loving the chance to remain close to you feeling some patches of your silky skin against his. Every line and bit of shading of the small new creatures drew the Elf King’s smile wider. The completion of your sketch drawing you to nearly slip from your spot on the stone wall around the balcony as The King’s lips landed on your cheek.   
His strong arms curling around you drawing you inside his room, “Alright, let’s allow them time to bond and get your feet back on secure ground.” Another chuckle landing muffled through another stolen kiss on your cheek. Nearly forcing your eyes shut at your pounding heart only to have them dart open again as he broke away from you moving to the table across the room to collect two glasses, “Would you like some wine?” He moved the glasses closer to him raising the fresh bottle of wine to open glancing at you with a smirk, “It’s the least you could do to humor me through a glass after the crimes you’ve broken in my lands, you’ve yet to taste our brew.”  
Fighting to keep your eyes from anywhere but his eyes rather than his bare softly glowing form, you forced a quick smile, “After the escape I’m not sure what crimes I’ve broken. But I’ll accept a glass if you wish.”  
He chuckled pouring you two glasses before his eyes dropped noticing his bare legs and drawing in a steady deep breath hearing your soft giggle as you spotted his tensing before he calmly stated, “I’m not wearing pants…”  
You giggled again, “No you’re not.” Stepping closer to him claiming the glass from the table before him through another soft giggle, raising the glass for a sip as he let out a nervous chuckle after a large smile broke onto his face through a blush.  
“I didn’t mean to cross a line with you if I have, it was not my intention to answer your knock completely nude.” Turning to collect his pants from the end of his bed only to pause at your words, turn back and tilt his head slightly with a growing smirk.  
“You haven’t crossed a line. Just a bit shocking to go from barely a glimpse of your wrist to nearly all of you.”  
His eyes narrowed with a playful smirk growing through his curiosity, “Nearly all, and just what part of me is yet to be seen?”  
The twinkle of your eyes drawing him a step closer to you as you held out the wine glass out for him, his fingers gently claiming it from you with a mischievous sparkle running through his eyes as well unsure of your motives as you playfully responded, “Your Majesty you are clearly trying to tease me with the shielding of the back of your neck and shoulder blades.” Taking a sip of your wine as a chuckle escaped him at his body turning to watch you climb onto the foot of his bed curling your legs around you as he took a sip of his own.  
His next turn allowed him to see you tossing his pants from his reach leaving him to join you on the end of his bed, “My lack of clothes does not offend you?”  
A quick snort escaped you causing his face to light up as you clenched your nose and mouth fighting to contain the wine trying to escape, his eyes trailing you as you lifted a finger and silently moved across the room into his large bathroom following the sound of running water from the waterfall feeding his private bath and again when you came back still blushing slightly, returning to the table to grab the bottle of wine before rejoining him and refilling both of your glasses. “No,” you giggled again, “Your skin does not offend me. I’ve spent ages near Dwarves, bare skin is no insult at all.”  
He shifted a bit closer to you as you set the wine bottle between you eyeing your unflinching expression at his nearness when you faced him again, “And my hugging you..”  
You shifted closer to him in return playfully responding, “Is it your intention to offend me?”  
“No never.” His fingertips gently landing on your leg just above your knee with a hopeful look in his eyes that was quickly hidden at their closing with your lips meeting his in what grew into a deeply passionate kiss. Leaving him to casting your wine glasses onto the rug at the foot of his bed so your hands could be free. A stunned expression came at your sudden breaking of the kiss and pulling away from him leaving him scrambling for words to properly apologize ending when you’d moved behind him. Causing a large smile on his face at your curling your arms around his back and over his chest before pulling him back to the center of the bed as he chuckled, “And just what is behind the intention of moving me?”  
Lifting your fingers after drawing your arm between you, you shifted his hair to bare the back of his neck and shoulder blades making him chuckle again through your whispered reply, “To steal a glimpse of your hidden skin.” Bumps rose across his skin at your lips gently pressing to the base of his neck and around the side of it. Drawing a soft moan from him through his deepening breaths while your fingers on you other hand slid lower on his chest. Pressing a row of kisses to the base of his jaw and around his ear whispering between kisses, “You always bathe before bed?”  
His breathy response adding to your smirk, “Yes, except when traveling.”  
Gently nibbling and sucking on his ear drew his noises and breathing louder with your fingers reaching near his hips before quickly brushing up along his shaft, “How long have you been moaning my name, Hmm?”  
Your hand now gripping him in a slow stroke drawing another moan from him, “Since your escape.”  
“Hmm..” Your hand curled in his hair drawing his head back so you could start gently kissing along his neck forcing his eyes shut, his gasp escaping at your teeth gently trailing across his neck in three spots after you’d sucked there leaving faint pink marks through your quickening strokes before turning his head to claim another heated kiss snaking your tongues together.   
Breaking again at your shifting from behind him to before him only to have him claim another kiss that ended with your hand curling in his hair again to pull his head back so you could leave your faint marks on the other side as well. Drawing louder moans as you laid him back and your marks trailed across his chest ending with another moan as your tongue trailed your hand through a slower stroke. His pants and moans continued as you drew him to his climax twice, stopping just before he reached it only to earn a grumble before trailing more marks across his skin then draw him slowly and teasingly close yet again only to mark him once more then finally drawing his climax to gain another heated kiss as a reward.  
Curling around you laying across your body through the kiss gently stroking your cheek before purring near your neck between gentle kisses, “Marking a King could also count as a serious crime you know.”  
You giggled again, “My marks will fade in a matter of days, no risk at all under those robes of yours.”  
“Then I shall have to draw you back to mark me again each time they heal if you’d wish.”  
Your nose running along his ghosting another gentle kiss across his lips, “If I didn’t know better I think you enjoy me more living a life of crime.”  
He chuckled stealing a gentle kiss, “And yet somehow you are the criminal in this game and I receive the marks.”  
You giggled again, “You wish to mark me in return?”  
His eyes ran across your bare shoulders and arms shaking his head with a gentle smile, “No, I want nothing to damage your glowing silky skin. Would you sleep here tonight?” You nodded and he smiled larger sliding his hand over your cheek, “Let’s get some sleep then.” His smile growing at your relaxing at his choice to allow you both to wait until you were more comfortable to lead you both farther. Drawing you up to the large piles of pillows, removing your boots to set by the bed and curl around you again after offering you another sip of his wine from the bottle so he could stay at your side and not fetch more glasses.  
..  
After waking in his bed curled across his back, opening your eyes and screaming at the Elf advisor staring at you both open mouthed in shock who was promptly removed by a Guard from the hall as another bowed twice for both of them and closed the doors as Thranduil turned and clutched you tightly until you relaxed again pressing gentle kisses across your skin again before one last deep kiss before saying, “I’ll have him flogged if you wish for stealing a glimpse of us together.”  
You rolled your eyes, “It’s not that, just his face, not something I wanted to see after last night.”  
He smirked at you sliding his hand across your cheek, “Just what were you hoping to see?”  
You giggled again before leaning in to whisper in his ear before trailing gentle kisses along his neck and ear again while he purred, “I can make that happen.” Drawing another muffled giggle from you as he kissed you passionately through your rolling him over while your hand slid lower across his chest deepening his breaths again.  
..  
A shared breakfast before bathing and dressing finally released the King to deal with your intruder as you made another round through the Kingdom stopping in a garden the King had suggested, where you discovered a small picnic set up at his own doing with him waiting for you. Spending your day through separate tasks and meeting for meals until your dinner had ended and you followed him to his room after he offered you more wine, drawing him to quickly strip and bathe with your hands soon drawing the same blissful sounds from the King before moving him to the bed after he’d dried and watching as he slid naked under his sheets.   
Turning to find you slowly removing your socks at your end of the bed with a curious expression before attempting to slide over to you until you asked him to stay. Only deepening his confusion until you slowly started to strip yourself before joining him under the covers as he smiled at you sweetly. Laying back and allowing you to curl across his chest timidly and settle comfortably before his arm curled around you again. Holding you tightly stroking his fingers through your hair leaving it only as you rose to kiss him, a kiss he eagerly deepened allowing it to grow as heated as you wished.   
Relenting full control as you pushed him back to straddle him through your kiss, slowly taking him in while his hands and lips trailed gently across your skin through gentle murmurs of how truly lost he was to you and always would remain to be. Guiding you through the motions allowing you to grow out of your timid movements before suggesting and guiding you through different positions to focus entirely on your pleasure drawing his own moans from you. Your first far softer than any others drawing his whispered assurance, “Make as much noise or as little as you like, it’s just us here. No one else matters.”  
You nodded and timidly released your control over your movements and noise, nowhere near a screamer but the noises you made could have easily have drawn him over the edge countless times alone. Each movement slightly awkward drawing nervous giggles and chuckles from him in return learning how to move together as he did his best to ease your fears, slowly gaining your full trust as near your end you started asking him to move certain ways to bring you closer to the waves of ecstasy threatening to wash over you. Tightly curling against him as your breathing steadied with you in his lap as he held you close to him with one arm and himself up with the other after your shared climax. Relaxing again laying across him in his arms to fall asleep once again both choosing to ignore your imminent return to Erebor, easing through your last morning by darkening his marks once again.


End file.
